The Fall of Darkness
by dart93
Summary: Somethings happened, every thing is a blur, Rose wakes up five years later in St. Mungos unable to remember a thing. Harry appears and gets her out. Join them as everything is revealed. Summery will change later. EvilHarry Incest HaremXHarry
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

_Fall of Darkness_

_Chapter 1: Welcome Back_

-I don't own Harry Potter or anything else-

-xXx-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Sounds_

-X-

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

'Whe... where am I?'

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

A pair of green eyes opened and tried to look around.

_Beep... Beep..._

All they saw was a sold white ceiling with a long light off to the side.

_Beep... Beep..._

'Where am I!'

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

'WHERE AM I!'

The sound of a door slamming into the wall was heard, the owner of those green eyes felt someone touch their forehead.

"Oh merlin," a womans voice gasped, "DOCTOR SHE'S AWAKE HURRY!"

The girl laying in question winced in pain, the loud cry of the woman hurt her ears.

The sounds of rushing and voices consumed her, the strange beeping started to quicken. Everything seemed to jumble and blur into one until nothing was understandable.

"She's going into shock!" a man cried, "Call her parents, hurry!"

Slowly those green eyes closed, the pleas of the man for her to stay awake went ignored.

_"Rose... my beautiful Rose..."_

Everything seemed to calm down as this strange voice talked to her.

_"Come on Rose... you've slept way too long... it's time to-"_

"WAKE UP"

Those green eyes shot open as a weight on her chest shook her violently, a blur of red engulfing her vision.

"Lily stop you'll hurt Rose," a man begged.

"Rose please wake up!" the woman sobbed.

Rose blinked "Wha..."

The woman sat up and gasped, her green eyes filled with tears as she looked at her child just before hugging her, "Rose sweetie I thought you'd never wake up!"

Rose hugged her back and cried, "Mom!"

James bent down and joined the hug, also shedding tears of happiness and relief that his child was finally awake.

_"How sweet, a family reunited"_

Rose winced slightly as the strange voice filled her head, she stopped hugging her mom and touched her head just before coughing, making Lily and James back away as the heart monitor started going haywire.

Blood splattered her bed sheets as she gave one huge cough and grasped her chest in pain.

The doctors pushed the two parents aside and rushed to the girls bedside with wands and potions in hand.

They tried to hold her shaking body still as they administered the potions but were having a tough time as the heart monitor flat lined suddenly.

Roses eyes widened and she gave a wordless gasp of pain just before blacking out, seeing a floating haze in the shape of a man grinning down at her.

_"I will never leave you Rose... my heart is forever yours,"_

_-Beep-_

_-Beep-_

-X-

Lily sat and cried at her daughters bedside, It had been so long since she had been able to talk to her child and she had been so excited to hear that Rose had awoken from her coma.

Three years, three long hard years since she had been in that cursed bed, unmoving, un-speaking... unable to breath without help. But in truth it had been five grueling years since she had even talked to her without sitting at her bedside.

James rubbed her sholder and she looked at him sadly before looking away. She could hardly even look at him without being reminded of... him.

She clinched her thighs together and bowed her head at the memories of... him.

The door to the room opened and a healer looked in, giving the two a sad look, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry for the trouble we must've caused but I'm afraid that visiting hours are over and you'll have to leave, I've already let you stay three hours over,"

They nodded and both said their goodbyes to Rose, kissing her cheeks and leaving.

-X-

Well into the night Roses eyes snapped open, she looked around and gave deep shaky breaths as she struggled to stand.

"I'd take it easy if I were you,"

She gasped in shock at the voice beside her and turned quickly to see who it was.

"H-Harry?"

He smirked at her, "Hello baby sister,"

Harry looked older, his face was chiseled and defined, he also had rough facile hair, the kind you get from skipping a few days of shaving. His clothing was also different, he wore the same blue healers robes at the other healers.

He smirked, "Yeah yeah laugh it up Rose, I only took this so I could sneak in to bust you out," he said while brushing the sleeve, which had a little blood on the end.

Rose blinked in confusion, "Bust me... out?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Rose I got to get you out of here and back to safety,"

"Wha... why I don't understand,"

Harry grabbed her arm, "Rose I know your confused, you've been in a coma for a long time, things have changed. Lord Grindelwald has been killed and Dumbledore is taking the credit, we need to get out of here before he gets you."

Rose pulled away and touched her head, "What? Why would he want to get me?"

Harry stood up and grabbed her arms, pushing her down into the bed while looking her in the eyes, "You've been out for a while, they probably altered your mind," he mummered after a while, "Look Rose, Dumbledore was the one who put those blocks on you all those years ago, he put them back on and even put that damn compulsion charm on you, he's trying to whore you out to that redheaded prick Ron."

Rose shook her head, "No... he wouldn't,"

Harry slapped her, "Damn it Rose, Ron's going to be here tomorrow, and unless you want him to rape you using that fucking charm you need to get out of here now," he hissed while pulling her out of the bed, "We can get that charm off but we need to get back home, my stuff is there along with your wand."

Rose balanced herself as her brother did something to the heart monitor, causing it to keep beeping as if nothing happened.

"Rose follow me and don't make a sound, there are guards here and they work for Dumbledore," Harry told her before stealthily making his way out the door with Rose following behind.

Harry never made a sound as he slid along the wall, towards the nurses station that sat next to the laundry shoot. "Rose the laundry room it the only place where the wards are broken, we need to get there and the fasted way down is through there."

Rose nodded but froze as the door to the nurses station opened and a young woman walked out. She ducked into a empty room as Harry seemed to disappear.

Suddenly she heard a light struggle followed by a loud crunch, peaking around the corner she saw her brother smirking at her on top of the woman with his arms around her neck which was cocked sideways at an unnatural angle.

"Don't worry Rose, just some intern here, she's the only one on this floor so we don't have to worry,"

He got up and walked over, "Come on, we need to go now just in case," he said grabbing her arm, "Let's go already,"

Rose nodded and followed him as he ran a head, opening the metal door and jumping in, "Meet you at the bottom Rose,"

Rose looked around and followed behind, the cool metal sliding against her skin and the small breeze from the fall making the thing smock fly up and expose her panties. But it didn't last long, soon she found herself falling through a hole only to land painfully on a stone floor. Hitting her head on the ground with a loud smack.

-X-

(Flashback)

All around people were screaming, bright lights whizzed through the air cutting down anyone they hit and sometimes cutting them in half. The streets were filled with bodies, men, women, young, and old. People in cloaks armed to the teeth followed the terrified crowed murdering anyone that they could.

Three people on the rooftops watched the sight below, two of which were dressed in a long hooded cloak that hide their bodes.

The third was a young redhead with stunning green eyes, she looked down at the town in horror.

"This is what happens to those that don't conform to us little sister," the cloaked one said cooly, lowering his hood to reveal the face of Harry Potter, the second most powerful man in the UK, "These people had chance after chance to accept our rule but they continued to rebel, this town will serve as an example as we wipe out every revolutionary that refuse to change."

Rose looked at him and frowned, "But... some of these are innocent,"

He laughed, "There are no such thing, once you learn to think for yourself as a child and are old enough to know better you are no longer an innocent,"

Down below a young teen was hit with a killing curse, dropping him like a puppet with the stings cut.

Harry turned to her fully and grabbed her by the shoulders, "I brought you here for a reason Rose, today is the day you..."

(Flashback end)

-X-

Rose groaned as she felt someone shaking her.

"Rose... up"

Her mind went back and forth as her heart started hurting.

"Wake up..."

She opened her eyes and saw Harry leaning over her just as he slapped her lightly.

"Rose wake the fuck up!"

She rolled over and grabbed her sore cheek, "Ow Harry that hurt,"

He gave her a mumbled apology, "It'll fade, now hurry up and lets get moving, I can't apparate us out with you on the floor,"

Rose nodded to her brother and stood up, allowing him to wrap his arm around her before Apparating out of St. Mungos and off to merlin knows where.

-X-

Rose landed on the floor in some dark room and fell to her knees, the pain in her chest was flaring up and she found it hard to breath. Even her heartbeat seemed to thump in her ears like a goblin war drum.

Coughing hard she threw up a bit of bile and blood before dry heaving. But her empty stomach had nothing left to expel.

Slowly she fell to the side and rolled onto her back, she tried to call out for Harry but her voice was too raspy and she was unable to see him anywhere around. Everything blurred and slowly she fell into unconsciousness, the sound of her weakening heartbeat being the last thing she heard.

A door opened, the clattering of the handle slamming into the wall seemed to echo along the room. Slowly a dark feminine figure walked in, her hips swaying with each step.

"Poor little flower, I'll never know what master saw in you." she said with a hint of resentment.

The woman pulled out her wand and cast the levitation charm on her before leaving the room, Roses body floating behind her like a faithful pet.

"Wicker!" the woman called out as she entered the hallway.

After a second a small house elf popped in, "Y-Yes Mistress Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix motioned to the girl, "Take this girl to my chambers at once," she said coldly, "And take that mess off of her too,"

The elf nodded, "Yes Mistress, Wicker do as told,"

The elf used his own magic to take the girl away, leaving Bellatrix alone in the halls.

"What do you think you are doing love?" an all to familiar voice hissed from behind her, making Bellatrix shiver and jump in fright.

She turned and saw Harry standing there in a shadowy cloak, which made it look like he was a floating head.

"H-Harry?" she gasped while looking at him with wide unbelieving eyes, "Y-your... but I saw you..."

His expression darkened, "I asked... What do you think you are doing?"

"I...I'm..."

"Planning on raping her?" he snapped, the atmosphere around the hall dropping until it felt like winter at the north pole. He raised his hand and a shadowy haze creeped up her body until it wrapped around her throat, not tight enough to strangle but enough to notice.

"Master... No... it's-" She shivered violently, her skin was becoming numb.

Harry hissed at her, "I know you have a strong dislike of her Bella, especially after what happened three years ago. If you wish to fuck her then by all means do it, but you will not rape her. You of all people know how I feel towards comrades..."

The shadows around her formed into tendrils and seemed to slither up her body like a serpent, wrapping around her until she couldn't move her arms then slithering around her breasts and squeezing them.

Bellatrix moaned and felt her knees buckle.

Harry chuckled as she did this and then had one go up underneath her robes where it rubbed the panties, making her moan and groan in pleasure.

"Oh Merlin Harry, it's been so long," She gasped before falling to the floor panting.

"I've been gone for a long time love, I'm glade to see that you've stayed faithful to me over these three years," He mummered while the shadows pleasured the woman. "As a reward you'll be the first to feel my new power over shadows, it came at a very steep price."

Bella didn't seem to hear it as she threw her head back and squealed, making Harry chuckle.

"My, my, Bella you haven squealed like that in years,"

Bella moaned and laid on the floor as he stopped controlling the shadows, leaving her to rub her extremely moist panties through her robes.

"Now, I must go. You will nurse Rose back to health and will do so without torturing or raping her, If you really want to have sex then you have Ginny to play with as well as a whole trunk of toys," he said making Bella blush despite her orgasmic bliss. "No harm it to come to Rose, you know what she holds."

Bellatrix nodded, "Yes Master, I will."

Harry smirked, "Good, now get yourself cleaned up... you have a flower to tend to... in oh I'd say about thirty minutes, I need to go see my puppy first."

He slowly faded into the shadows like he was never there. Bella sat up and looked around with a dark blush on her face and smiled, finally after three years Harry had finally returned... somewhat and now she could look forward to this new way of fucking her he had developed.

Standing up she blushed harder at the feeling of wetness dripping down her leg, first she had to get changed before seeing to Rose, then maybe even having some fun with her pet dog Ginny and trying out a new strap-on she had ordered out of a witches naughty magazine.

-X-

Laying on the large four poster bed, with black and green sheets with matching curtains around it. Rose slow came too just in time to see a smaller redhead sitting in the corner fingering herself. She was completely nude, the only thing on her being a collar around her neck with a sliver ring on the back.

The girl was familiar, but her foggy memory made it hard to recall.

Slowly her consciousness failed and soon she was caught in that familiar tar-pit sensation.

"Ginny my little pup," Harrys voice called.

Rose struggled to look over and saw Ginny look over in shock and surprise, "M-"

"Shh..." he hushed her before placing his finger on her lips.

He bent down and whispered something in her ear before turning to smirk at Rose. Ginny nodded with a blush before he turned and walked to the redhead laying under the blankets.

Harry threw them aside and bent over Roses nude body, her half lidded eyes gazing into his weakly, "Just relax Rose," he whispered before kissing her neck lightly, "Let my little pet make you feel better,"

His eyes flashed green and flickered red as he snapped his fingers, calling Ginny over to do what she was told. Harry then covered her back up and backed away, allowing Ginny to pass by and slide underneath the blanket and crawled between her thighs.

She watched as the crimson eyes flickered back and forth between green and red, making his hiss and cover one suddenly. She wanted to say something but Ginny had started obediently licking her woman hood, which made her gasp and shudder.

By the time she opened her eyes he was gone and felt a small pinch behind her eye. Slowly reaching up to rub it she felt a warm wetness on her knuckle and looked at it, it was blood.

-X-

Azkaban Island, a place where wizarding UK dumped their convicts and other undesirables. A place guarded by dementors, creatures that fed off of good memories and left you nothing but bad ones, most said that the prison made you insane but in truth, it was these monsters.

In a prison cell near the top sat a tall man with matted gray hair, his eyes were a dull yellow which matched his pointed teeth and long fingernails. The man wore the standard black and white stripped clothing but they had long rips in them, leaving his thin body exposed to the cold air.

He was Fenrir Greyback, a former low-level death eater, due to his status as a werewolf and being a friend of the Malfoy family. After the fall of the ministry as well as the Halfblood dark lord he along with many of the other deatheaters swore allegiance to Grindelwald, mostly because they knew Harry did, as anyone who had Harry's loyalty and respect had to be worthy of the title of Dark lord.

Under Grindelwald leadership, every deatheater who swore their loyalty to him were given a, 'Cough-Fair-Cough' trail where they were either proven innocent or admitted to being a spy. But those who didn't were publicly executed, taken to the hangman's noose and hanged in front of the ministry building, surrounded by witches and wizards cheering for their deaths.

His own trial got his name cleared and even awarded him a thousand gallons as a reward for risking his life, as he was proven to be a spy for Grindelwald.

But being a werewolf was tough, most didn't trust them because of what happens on full moons but Harry saved him from doing something stupid. He took him and placed him in one of the Special Operations squads which took him all around the world, mostly to places where he got to fight, as he was more of a fighter than a spy or diplomat. It was fun and all, going around killing people and getting paid to do it, his viciousness on the field got him a few commendations as well as a couple promotions.

But then 'IT' happened and everything fell apart. He still wasn't sure exactly how everything played out but he was arrested and thrown in here.

He shivered as a dementors glided by, ice and frost appearing on the bars as it did.

It stopped and turned back before stopping right in front of his cell door. Its hidden gaze pricing him through the ratty cloak it wore.

Then all of a sudden it jerked, its whole body shaking once before being slammed into the bars of the door.

Being a werewolf made him immune to the effects of the dementors being so close but nothing made him immune to shock and fright.

Its cloak ripped and vile blackish red blood erupted from its chest, a shadowy black spike sticking through it.

The dementors tried to screech but another spike exploded through it's head, before pulling the body back and slinging it aside without a care.

Fenrir looked around in fright, trying to find whatever it was that killed the dementors, but the dark hallways made it impossible.

"Greyback,"

He gasped and fell to the side weakly as the voice suddenly came from beside him. Looking over he was a shadowy man standing next to where he had been kneeling with his arms crossed. The shadowy tendrils slithered across the floor and wrapped around his ankle and being too weak to fight it he was pulled closer and lifted up until hit foot touched the top of his cell and his face was level with the mans.

"S-Sir?" he asked in a unsure voice, almost recognizing the only wizard he saw as his alpha.

Harry smirked as more tendrils hooked onto the man and stood him right side up, but not letting him go.

"Hello Fenrir, how long has it been, three years? I must say you look like shit,"

"Sir... what are you doing here? What's going on?"

Harry looked thoughtful, "Hmm, well... three years have passed, the wizarding UK is in mass confusion, oh and Grindelwald is dead, but enough about old news, I'm here for one reason, I need something from you."

A the tendrils around him tightened until he couldn't move, he looked at Harry in fear who only smirked back, "I am in need of you body, you'll live so don't worry, I just need control of your body for a while. Think of is as payment for getting you out of Azkaban..."

Shadows engulfed them both and started shrinking around them both, after what felt like hours they took the form of a man with an athletic frame kneeling on the ground.

Then the shadows faded and kneeling on the ground was Harry, breathing heavily with a smirk, "I've forgotten how good the cool winter air feels," he mummered to himself as he stood in the ripped prison uniform. Frowning, he looked at the clothing before snapping his fingers, making the shadows engulf them and transform into something similar to what he wore five years ago, excluding the duster and holster.

He looked out the small window of his cell and chuckled. "How good is it... to finally have a body once more."

-X-

James looked at his wife from across the room, they had just been informed that Rose was missing... well he had been informed and when he told Lily she punched him in the jaw.

She had been crying for hours, threatening him every time he got close and carrying out those threats when he touched her. His nose was still bleeding from when he tried to hug her.

Lily kept sobbing on the couch, her chest heaving after a while. She had wanted Rose to be moved to the manor but James, on Dumbledores advice kept her at St. Mungos, so that the doctors could keep an eye on her.

So here she was, not a full day since Rose had woken up and she was already gone, kidnapped by the looks of it.

The had found the body of a dead intern in the halls and in the bathroom of Roses room the found the dead body of the doctor, both of their necks had been snapped but the man had been stripped. Probably so whoever it was could use it as a cover to sneak out.

She should've know something like this would happen, after-all, Harry had given her a magical oath that he would always be around, even after what happened she could always sense him around her. Like he was watching her with those eyes. She clinched her thighs together, how could she stoop so low and do what she did.

That day, the day she did the worst thing a wife or mother could do, she broke her wedding vows... with her own son...

_To be continued..._

-X-


	2. Chapter 2: The Past has Passed

Fall of Darkness

Chapter 2: The Past Has Passed

-I don't own Harry Potter or anything else-

-xXx-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

-X-

AN: Some one asked what happened to 'Reign of Darkness' well Rose has woke up in the Hospital and can't remember anything that happened five years before, Reign just so happens to take place during that time so Rose doesn't remember anything, just that she can trust Harry with her life and feels something for him.

-X-

"I'm telling you Cissy." Bella giggled into the floo, "Harry's back, he's alive, I saw him last night when he dropped off his little sister Rose."

Narcissa's face grew concerned in the coals, "Sister are you sure, I mean I hope your right but after what happened..."

Bellatrix snapped at her, "He's alive, they were lying, he's not dead. I know it was him... I know it was... He's the only one who could make me feel the way I did,"

The blonde flinched, her sister's voice was a lot sharper than normal, "Ok, ok, I believe you Bella." she soothed, "But lets not do anything foolish, you are still in hiding and my son is still lucky to be out of prison."

Bella nodded, she could still remember how Draco joined with his father in the ministry and became a Grindelwald supporter.

"So you said Rose was there, how is she?"

Bella shrugged, "She's fine, she's mostly been sleeping but Ginny's been keeping her relaxed."

The two shared a giggle, as they had both shared Ginny from time to time, sometimes even double teaming her.

"So..." Narcissa started in a quieter tone, "Harry... 'Visited' you?"

Bella nodded, "Oh Cissy, we didn't even really do but he had learned some new tricks, I can't wait for him to really use it on me,"

"Oh come on Bella, details!"

-X-

Harry walked down the halls of Azkaban like a ghost, never making a sound as he walked. Numerous prisoners jumped out to him begging for freedom but he ignored them, passing them by like they didn't exist.

There was a reason he came here, and his shadow form couldn't get him to where he needed to go. Multiple runes and wards kept the place seal off and he would need a living breathing body to access them.

He reached the stairs and glided down them with catlike grace, deeper and deeper into the darkness where torches lit up as he neared. Soon the air grew stale and the coolness was replaced with a humid warmth, probably because of how deep the place was underground.

Reaching the bottom, tendrils of shadow ripped the wooden door from its frame and set it aside.

He walked in silently and felt the tell tale signs of cooling charms coming from a small room, obviously the guard station. He opened the door only to find it void of any guards so he turned and continued his trek only to hear the sounds of a struggle.

"Bitch I've been waiting forever to get you alone," he heard a man say as he neared, followed by the sound of ripping cloth.

He turned the corner and passed by multiple empty cells before standing outside of the only occupied one.

Inside was a chubby man, holding his wand in one hand while standing over a woman tied up in a conjured rope with her clothing ripped off, exposing her nude pale body to the world to see.

He dropped his pants and grabbed the woman by the hair, pulling her up so that his dick was close to her face. "Suck it bitch," he ordered.

The woman didn't say anything or move to obey him, only resisting when he tried to push her face toward it.

Harry walked foreword as he slapped the woman to the ground and dropped to his knees, "Fine you stupid whore, I'll just fuck you dry,"

He pushed her thighs apart and she growled at him, "You have made a terrible mistake, only my master is allowed to use my body,"

Harry and the woman looked into each others eyes as he stood behind the rapist who chuckled, "I don't mind used goods,"

The rapist froze suddenly and gasped in pain, the woman watched emotionlessly as a spike tore through his heart, killing him quickly but painfully.

The body was thrown aside and the woman's ropes fell to the stone floor, the magic fading with the mans life.

"Master!" the woman greeted standing up and bowing, not caring for her nude state.

"Raven 1, I see your still alive,"

The woman nodded, she had aged well despite being locked away, she was still dirty looking a thin, but nothing a good bath and some food wouldn't fix.

"Yes master, but the others were killed as far as I know, some might still be alive but I am unsure,"

Harry nodded with a frown, "I see,"

"Would you like me to return to the base and rearm?"the Raven asked at his silence.

"The base is destroyed, the self-destruct was tripped some time ago, The explosion took out the support beams and left a creator in the middle of the forbidden forest." he told her while using the shadow tentacles to pick up the Azkaban guards cloak, which he had dropped by the door not too long ago.

He draped the long cloak over her, "Come on Raven, we're leaving this place."

They turned and climbed the stairs before reaching ground level. Once again, he ignored the crying prisoners and pulled Raven close, allowing them both to be engulfed in shadow before sinking into the shadow covered floor.

-X-

The shadows in the halls of Bella's Manor rose up, but instead of falling back down they separated, allowing the woman to stumble and the man to fall flat on his face. The haze swirled and expanded again, taking the shape of Harry.

"I think i'm a be sick," the thin man said while gagging.

Harry shrugged, "You'll get over it,"

Raven looked around, her eyes almost recognizing the manor, "Is this?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, this is my hidden manor," he told them, "Raven, take Fenrir to a spare room and find Bellatrix, tell her that I need any supporters still loyal to me to be called to the old meeting grounds at riddle manor. Also, ask her to get you some clothes and a new wand, I should have some old spares laying around, since yours was snapped before you were sent to Azkaban."

Raven nodded and bowed, "At once sir,"

Harry watched as she grabbed the thin but tall man by the scraps of clothing he wore and pulled him down the hall, ignoring his sickly moan.

-X-

Bellatrix couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl laying on the bed before her, she looked so pale, so thin, so... weak, she looked like a strong breeze would knock her down without any trouble at all. Rose was asleep, exhausted by Ginny's ministrations, which had only stopped not too long ago with Rose ordering Ginny to suck her nipples while touching her cunt.

She had walked in to see the two younger girls getting it on and had taken a seat next to the bed in a reading chair, watching the action with a smirk. When Rose demanded that her breasts needed some attention, she had thrown the sheets aside and revealed a long scar running directly between each breast, roughly a foot long. She hadn't heard the full story, but the girl had nearly died three years ago and the doctors at St. Mungos had to replace her heart, which was almost destroyed. For her to live long enough to have the surgery was astounding, her case was recorded in the medical books as a miracle of magical medicine.

Reaching down, she traced the scar with a finger and moaned lightly before looking down, "Ginny, what have I taught you?" she asked the little girl who looked up ar her, her tongue still poking out of her mouth as she had been kneeling between her master's mistresses legs.

Ginny shuffled on her knees, "Sorry mistress, it's just hard to reach you like this," she spoke in a near whimper.

Bella, understanding her pets dilemma rubbed the girls red hair, "Oh I'm sorry little girl," she spoke while scooting forward and spreading her legs wider, "How mean of me, here you go, do a good job and I'll reward you,"

Ginny nodded and returned to her work, her broken mind enjoying the act of lewd behavior and looking forward to the reward her mistress would give her.

A soft series of knocks came from the door.

"Come on in!" Bellatrix called with her eyes closed, expecting her sister to come by.

The door opened.

"Your earlier than usual," Bella spoke with a sigh as Ginny licked away at her lips, "Come on over and join us,"

"I'd rather not,"

Bella's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice and in a flash, she had pushed Ginny down and aimed her wand at the intruder, only to blink as she recognized the woman, "Hey... your one of those Raven unit girls," spoke, mostly to herself.

Raven bowed, "Raven 1, former captain of the Raven unit and bodyguard to Field Marshal Harry. It is nice to see you again Commander Bellatrix,"

Bella looked that the woman, while making herself decent. The Ravens became notorious during Grindelwalds reign as being Harry's guards, If one approached you, you knew that Harry was the one who sent them and prayed that they weren't coming after you for breaking the law or were accused of being a rebel. Raven one was the most notable, back before her imprisonment she was both feared and lusted after by those that saw her, young men would ask her out only to be ignored. She was usually seen escorting Harry around, not that he needed to be escorted but he did to keep up appearances as the head of Special Operations.

"Master told me to find you, he said that you would get me some clothing," Raven stated, "Mine were ripped of when the guard tried to rape me."

Bella gaped at how easily she could talk about nearly being raped. She quickly summoned a house elf and ordered it to bring some clothing.

When it returned, Raven wordlessly accepted the bundle and pulled the Azkaban guard cloak off, exposing herself to the girls and shamelessly dressing in front of them. Pulling on a thong that belonged to Bellatrix as well as a matching bra, which pressed her breasts together as they were slightly larger than their owners. Then she threw on some pants and a T shirt before slipping into a robe.

"Thank you Commander," Raven spoke after getting fully dressed, "Master also said that he had spare wands, one of which I could use."

Bella nodded and sent Wicker to fetch them. The 'spare' wands as Harry like to call them were special made wands that would work for nearly anyone, he use to use them in favor of risking his own wand out in combat, even she had to use one at one time. But using them was a risk, you couldn't put anti-summoning runes on them like other wands so if you ever got into a duel the other could easily summon it right out of your hand, they also degraded with use, the more powerful the spell the worse off it got.

The elf returned holding a polished wooden case, "Wicker finds Masters extra wands," he spoke while holding the case open for the woman.

They were all lined up side by side on the velvet cushion in one row. Each wand was smooth and polished, all measuring just a little over a foot long, There wasn't any variety, all were near exact copies, except for the pattern of the grain in the dark brown shaft.

Raven picked one at random and gave it a small wave, throwing bright green sparks into the air where they fizzled out.

Bellatrix watched the display until she finished, "Did Harry say anything else, is he still here?"

Raven looked at her, "I'm not sure if he is still present, but Master did say to gather his supporters and have them meet at Riddle manor, in the old meeting area."

Just then a house elf popped in, "Mistress, Master says that yous to bring Masters sister to meeting, that she must be woke for the meeting and that he would take care of the call,"

-X-

Harry slowly sat down upon the old throne that Riddle once used. The torches that lined the wall cast long Ernie shadows along the ground. His connection his shadow powers strengthened to extreme levels, much stronger than his former connection to lightning had ever been.

Raising his hand he watched as it darkened and formed into claws. He had sacrificed his elemental status for this, his control over electrical charges was, as of now shot to hell, the best he could do now was rub some fabric together and work up a small static charge. But it wasn't the end of the world, He had control over darkness and shadow, so if you were afraid of it before just think of what could be creeping in that dark corner or alleyway now.

Then he frowned, just like before his powers had there weaknesses, Fire elementals were weak against water, water was weak against lightning, and now he couldn't use his powers during the day, well he could but he needed some shadows and couldn't be in direct sunlight to use them, kind of like a vampire. But unlike the bloodsuckers, sunlight wasn't poisonous to him, any bright light could weaken him but wouldn't kill him.

He chuckled out of nowhere, at first he wanted Bella to quietly send the call for the loyal remnants to return, But now he had a better idea, not long after the Deatheaters pledged loyalty, they, as in Grindelwald and him, had the converts marked, branded with the symbol of their new loyalty. Much like Riddle's mark they could be used to call the branded, much like a muggle pager... just one that would pulse out of nowhere and feel like you tried to carry a bubbling cauldron by the bottom with your forearm. It usually wouldn't hurt too bad, just enough to catch your attention, but in times of... anger, the person your calling could be standing on the floor one minute then rolling round the next.

Harry closed his eyes with a wide smirk and leaned back.

-X-

"AHHHH!"

All over the United Kingdom, both the muggle and magical parts, people dropped to their knees while holding their arms in pain. The all ripped the fabric off their arms and looked down in shock. In their forearms black markings slowly took the shape of a sword under a coat of arms, depicting a dragon with the words 'For the Greater Good' written around it in latin.

In Azkaban, those that Harry hadn't busted out started screaming that 'HE' was back as was the rebuild Knockturn ally.

But in Hogwart, the only man that Harry had ever let live dropped to his knees, letting a vial of blue liquid shatter on the stone while he screamed in pain just before passing out.

The whole castle heard the cry and soon the door to his potions lab was thrown open.

"Severus!" a combination of people yelled in shock.

A particularly old man with tacky blue robes, half-moon glasses, and a long white beard walked in and saw the blood pooling around his potions masters arm. The school nurse lifted it to check and they all gasped. There was a mark that none would forget, one that would live on in the nightmares of the world.

Dumbledore felt his old heart sink as the mark on Snapes arm bled, like someone had carved the mark into his arm with a knife.

"He's back... Oh dear no..."

-X-

Poking at her food with a fork, Lily sighed and reflected back on how badly her life had turned out. At first she was happy as could be, single and free to mingle, then she found out that she was a witch and was sent to Hogwarts where she met James. After a few years of flirting they officially became Boyfriend and Girlfriend then a few years after graduating they married each other and had children, a handsome boy that they named after James' father Harold Ivan Potter, and a cute little girl that they decided to name Rose, giving her a name like her mother.

The first year was wonderful, Harry and Rose were the best children in the world, They hardly cried, played together all the time, ate the same things. Life was perfect...

Then everything fell apart, Voldemort attacked while they were out, killing the baby-sitter and nearly killing the twins, but something happened and he was thought to be destroyed, leaving nothing but a pile of ash in the middle of the floor. Dumbledore revealed that Rose was the chosen one, the child of prophecy and then... the happy Potter family was split. They started spoiling Rose and holding her in higher regards than Harry, buying twice as many toys and gifts for her than him until the point where they hardly bought him anything. Then by the time Rose was walking around, Harry was strolling around alone and reading books in the library without any help... at least that's what the house elves had told her.

Remus, the man who they asked to be his godfather would come every year with a birthday card and sometimes a book or two for Harry to read, When asked why he bought books she learned from him that Harry didn't like playing with toys, a far cry from Rose who had been showered with them and loved every minute of it.

Then Harry disappeared and she had to answer her questions of, 'Where's Harry?' or 'When's Harry coming home?'nearly every night. It seemed like Rose knew more about Harry than she did.

Years passed and Rose was soon going to Hogwarts. She had never forgotten her slightly older brother and would carry a small picture with her in her trunk, something that she had found one day when cleaning out her trunk. Rose wasn't home and James was at work, so she cried her heart out that day and wallowed in self-pity until they returned.

Then Severus came in with that heart stopping news, he had found Harry... but he was Voldemort's second in command. The stories he told them felt like a knife stabbing away at her heart, Harry was evil... sadistic... cruel. At first she refused to believe it, he had to be under some form of mind control. But nothing she found could prove it. Even as the evidence proving that he was under no outside influence mounted, she continued to look for answers and proof.

Then she lost Rose. Rose had run off to save Sirius but fell into her brothers trap and by the time they arrived to save her, Harry had already sent his sister off along with two of her school mates and had been waiting. He shot James multiple times with a laugh and dodged every spell they shot at him before escaping. Not long after that he blew the manor up and nearly killed Sirius, putting not only James in St. Mungos but Sirius too.

Then the days past and the world around them seemed to crumble, Voldemort became active, raids were conducted on a regular basis. The ministry tried to combat them but for every one deatheater taken down three innocent lives were taken. Not long after that they were shocked to silence once again, Voldemort was revealed to be a halfblood. Voldemort lost all pureblood support and then led a daring raid on the ministry to show that he was the strongest.

But no matter how strong you are, theirs always someone stronger. Voldemort nearly seceded but was betrayed by Harry, who had been working for Grindelwald for years. Voldemort was then disarmed and killed by Grindelwald when he showed up before the man took over the ministry.

She later learned from Kingsley that Harry had been Grindelwalds heir somehow as well as the horrible news that Tonks and Remus were missing and suspected to be dead. As they had witnessed Remus get shot in the chest by one of the Ravens the Harry commanded.

Life under the iron fist of Grindelwald wasn't as bad as she had thought, sure they were now watched like a convicts now that the Order had been declared enemies of the state but it could've been worse. Dumbledore had been on the run and in hiding since people were looking for him everywhere. She had heard some guys in the muggle world talking about how they'd love to find him so that they could beat him to death. Seeing as the ministry had sent information to the muggle news that he was a child molester.

But unlike him she was able to go into Diagon, even though some people suspected her of being a terrorist they never hassled her. Molly and Arthur, who had been released from prison for some reason, saying that someone proved that he had been framed, however had it rough, Molly was a diehard Dumbledore supporter and had gotten in trouble for continuing to support him, especially when she knew that the person who kidnapped her child was now working for the new Minster, using that anger to fuel it.

But after she was taken and grilled for information by Grindelwald interrogators, some who were rumored to have learned from Harry himself, she quietly backed out of any possible arguments about Dumbledore innocence and never spoke of it in public again.

Soon a year passed and she was beginning to lose hope that she'd ever see Rose again, she had sent multiple letters to the Head of Special Ops. the department that Harry ran asking to see him or Rose to talk. She never got any replies. Then the letters got desperate, begging to see them.

This time she got a single reply.

It wasn't even a letter, hell it wouldn't pass as a note, just a small card with a date and time with the words, 'Come alone,' and 'Wear a dress'.

She did as instructed and arrived at the address dressed in a red cocktail dress. Walking in she felt the muggle repelling charms wash over her and instantly knew that this was a magical club of some kind. But she never got inside.

Before she knew it a bag fell over her head and her body froze, she had been captured. When she was able to move and felt the bag get removed, she found herself seated in a empty restraint across from Harry who looked less than pleased.

Most of that night was a blur, but she clearly remembered the horrible sin she committed. She had given herself to him, allowing him to use her anyway he wished. It was so embarrassing and horrifying, not only did he make her suck him off while sitting at the table before taking her on said table but... she loved it.

They had sex that whole night and when she woke up, she was back in her bed in the rebuild Potter manor. At first she thought it was just a dream but the stickiness between her legs and the dried stains on her dress told another story.

She felt so cheap and used, Harry had used her and dumped her off at the house and she still hadn't got so much as a word from Rose. Then, after taking a long hot bath and scrubbing herself red she found it. After getting out of the tub she laid back on the bed and began to cry but felt something under her pillow, it was a letter from Rose.

_To be continued..._

-X-


End file.
